Cool Vibes
by miki230
Summary: Songfic! Tom takes Harry, can he convince him that love is real? LV/HP


**Cool Vibes**

**A/N: heard the song and thought it would be perfect!!**

**Summary: Tom takes Harry away from the light…will Harry ever join him?**

**Warning: There will be SEX!!!**

**Please Read and Review!!!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

_Don't want you to lead me to the dark__  
__Don't need you to tear my heart apart__  
__Don't do that, though people say that you're my enemy__  
__I know you can set me free_

Harry didn't want this!

He wasn't supposed to want this…wasn't supposed to want his enemy!

"You want this, Harry Potter."

Harry shuddered as he felt warm breath brush his ear. He couldn't see anything but when his enemy went to lead him to wherever they were going, he pulled away.

"I don't need you to lead me. I live in the dark and have never needed you to lead me through it before."

The man chuckled and took his hand again.

When they finally stopped, Harry was pushed.

Bracing himself for impact and pain, he was shocked when he felt the softness of a bed.

"You know, I think I quite like playing with your heart my lovely Harry Potter."

Before Harry could respond, a pair of warm lips claimed his.

He gasped, giving the owner of those lips the chance to slip his tongue in. Harry moaned into the kiss, he couldn't find it in himself to fight off the older man.

"Yes, I do quite like you and I will make your heart mine."

Harry let his tears run at the thought. No one was supposed to love him! He didn't need this man to tear his heart apart…it was already to broken for anyone to fix let alone own.

"Don't do this. They say you are my enemy so don't do this."

The man chuckled again and removed the blindfold…it was Tom Riddle.

"I will set you free, my Harry."

He kissed Harry again.

_Don't want you to come so close to me__  
__Don't need you to blow my fantasy__  
__But I know that you are livin' far beyond those lies__  
__I can see the danger rise in your eyes_

Harry sighed as he awoke. He reveled in the peace of first waking. He stretched and jumped when he touched something warm next to him.

"Good morning, my Harry."

Tom reached up to touch him but Harry leapt off the bed.

"Don't come so close. I don't want you to come close to me."

Tom smirked and grabbed his arm.

"You seem to think you have a choice."

Harry let his tears run again. He didn't want his fantasy to be broken. The fantasy that he didn't need or deserve love. He was just a weapon so he did not need love.

Harry knew though; he knew that Tom was well beyond those laws and reservations that everyone else lived by.

Tom's eyes flashed and Harry could see the hidden danger in his eyes…and it excited him.

_Cool vibes, why don't you kill me__  
__Cool vibes, why don't you turn your eyes away__  
__Can't you see we're free to die__  
__Cool vibes, all we can do is fight and pray_

"Why don't you kill me? Why don't you hate me and just look away as I die." Harry asked.

His voice was barely above a whisper but he knew Tom could see him.

Tom sighed.

"Everyone is free to die, Harry. I am very tired of death. You on the other hand, you fight and pray to survive. All the while though, you beg for death…why do you do that is what I wonder."

Harry looked away from the deep crimson eyes. He couldn't stand to see the interest and something akin to care in them.

_Cool vibes, why don't you thrill me__  
__Cool vibes, why don't you kill me__  
__All that I can see are shadows of my destiny_

The next day was a little bit better. Harry had taken to watching the Tom as he on the bed since he was not allowed to be anywhere else. The first thing he noticed was that Tom looked like he did when he was in the diary.

The second was that Tom was not such a bastard and he was no longer as insane as he had thought.

Still, something about the dangerous aura that rolled off him, thrilled Harry to the bone.

"Why don't you Kill me!? I am your enemy and the only one that can kill you!"

Tom laughed.

"I don't see how you could kill me with the position you are in. Besides, that prophecy sounds iffy."

Harry thought about it in relation to how he was starting to see Tom. When he thought of his future, all he could see were shadows of doubt.

_Don't want you to make me feel afraid__  
__Don't need you to take away the hate__  
__But I know that you will break the seal of mystery__  
__Leave it to my fantasy, what will be_

Harry was used to fear. Fear had kept him alive for most of his life and he respected it as something necessary. The problem was that he didn't want to fear anymore…or more like he didn't want to fear Tom anymore.

"I will make you stop hating me." Tom promised as he walked out of the room for some kind of meeting.

Harry laughed without humor after the door closed and let the tears run out of his eyes once more.

"I don't need you to. I have already stopped hating you, Tom."

When Tom came back, Harry knew something was wrong. It was confirmed when Tom yelled at him over just asking what had happened.

"I want to know about you since you keep asking about me. You keep trying to break through my mystery and yet you won't let me break through yours…tell me, how is that fair." Harry whispered quietly.

Tom sighed.

"You are right. It was nothing though."

Harry also sighed. He would leave it to this fantasy of love to keep everything safe…for know.

_Cool vibes, why don't you kill me__  
__Cool vibes, why don't you turn your eyes away__  
__Can't you see we're free to die__  
__Cool vibes, all we can do is fight and pray_

Harry still wondered when he would be killed and when Tom would turn his eyes away and look to someone else.

He knew they were both able to die now. He wasn't sure how he knew but he knew it had something to do with the new feelings he had for Tom.

He also knew that he would now fight and pray for Tom's safety…just don't tell Tom that.

_Cool vibes, why don't you thrill me__  
__Cool vibes, why don't you kill me__  
__All that I can see are shadows of my destiny_

Tom kissed him again.

"Do I thrill you, Harry Potter?"

Harry already knew the answer but hell no was he going to tell Tom that.

"No, I am just waiting for you to kill me." He said, breathily as Tom pressed his lips to Harry's neck.

Harry knew that Tom knew that this was false. Harry could see the shadows growing and the truth he thought he knew was becoming false and falsities were becoming truth.

_Stay close to me, infinity__  
__Enigma's what we share__  
__But I don't care__  
__You'll be there_

Harry was tired of lying as Tom stripped him.

"If you will stay close to me forever, then I will promise to love you." He murmured with tears running down his face.

He just wanted love and was tired of pretending that it wasn't for him.

Tom chuckled.

"We are both enigma's, do you still want me?" Tom asked with a bit of a chuckle.

Harry smiled.

"I don't care. I know you will still take care of me."

Tom nodded and kissed him again.

"I love you."

He kissed his way down Harry's chest.

Harry gasped as Tom bit his nipples.

"Ah…" he moaned.

He felt Tom smirk against his skin as he went lower. He stripped Harry from his jeans and grabbed his wand.

Tom vanished his own clothes and then pressed the tip of the wand to Harry's entrance.

"Are you sure, my love?" he asked.

Green met red and Harry nodded his consent.

Tom smiled and muttered a lubrication charm and a stretching charm.

Without waiting, Tom thrust in up to the hilt.

"Ow…" Harry whimpered and clutched onto Tom as fresh tears ran down his face.

"Shh love, it will feel better soon." Tom stayed perfectly still as Harry adjusted to the length inside of him.

Harry moved his hips slightly to let Tom know that he was okay. Tom gently thrust in and changed his angle till Harry yelled again…this time not in pain.

"What…the…hell…was…that…?" he asked as Tom kept thrusting against that spot.

"That, my love, was your prostate."

Harry moaned and writhed as Tom thrust into his all to willing hole.

"Harder…" he groaned, Harry could feel his orgasm coming.

Tom was all to happy to comply and slammed into Harry until the younger boy came. Tom groaned as Harry's inner walls clenched around him. Burying himself balls deep inside of Harry, Tom spilled his seed into the all to willing body.

"I love you, Harry Potter."

Harry curled into Tom's warm body.

"I love you too, Tom."

**A few months later, the final battle**

_Cool vibes, why don't you kill me__  
__Cool vibes, why don't you turn your eyes away__  
__Can't you see we're free to die__  
__Cool vibes, all we can do is fight and pray__  
__(For some broken heroes)_

"Harry, how could you turn on us!?" Ron screamed at him.

Harry glared at the ignorant prat.

"You guys were going to have us kill each other so that there would be no wizard strong enough to destroy to world! Tom didn't kill me! He didn't turn his eyes away from me! I am now free to die when I choose, not when you guys do!"

Harry sneered at his former friends. Now that Tom showed him that he deserved love, he knew how fake their love had been.

"All you guys can do is fight and pray but we are going to destroy your will to do either!"

Harry killed his friends and then went to find his lover who was facing off with Dumbledore.

"Harry, I am very disappointed in you. You could have saved us, instead you are going to damn us all." Dumbledore said, hate radiating in his eyes.

Tom cast a blasting curse and disarmed the old wizard.

"All I want to know is why did you do it?"

Harry grinned.

_Cool vibes, why don't you thrill me__  
__Cool vibes, why don't you kill me__  
__All that I can see are shadows of my destiny_

"I did it because Tom loves me. He thrills me but he has never tried to kill me. All I ever saw while I was on your side was the shadows of doubt on my destiny."

They killed Dumbledore together…

* * *

**I might continue this story!!!**

**Please Review!!!!**


End file.
